


just another day at the office

by pineapple_fineapple



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hurt!gavin, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_fineapple/pseuds/pineapple_fineapple
Summary: He swore R got more human everyday.Eventually, he might even forget R was made of wires.





	just another day at the office

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to read something like this but in this yeet or be yote world, sometimes u just gotta write it urself
> 
> write the fanfic u wanna see in the world - ghandi

**SCANNING... 100% COMPLETE...**

**CHANCE OF SURVIVAL: 52%**

**DIAGNOSTIC: HEAD TRAUMA... LUNG DAMAGE, INTERNAL BLEEDING... SHOCK**

R stared, processing the detective's immediate damage and Gavin's rapid swearing as he brought a hand up to his chest and held it against his jacket, taking rapid and shaky breaths as he processed it, too. Gavin exhaled harshly, chancing a look down only to see the canvas of his jacket grow darker and wet.

Fuck.

Oh-- ** _fuck_** , that happened.

Gavin darted his eyes back to his front, becoming more and more aware of his situation as he came out of the shock of being shot. Shit, how? He and R had had eyes on everyone, he'd thought. He'd been so sure, and the situation had been under control and almost wrapped up, how the fuck--Gavin's mind raced as he went over again where they'd fucked up, who they'd missed, and was derailed by the sudden surge of R around his side. He was pulled forward by R's arm around his back as the android swiftly lifted him to lie him on his side and grip his shoulder. Gavin let out an involuntary bark of pain and surprise.

"Jesus, R, you'll kill me faster--"

"Don't talk."

The only thing stopping Gavin from rolling his eyes and snapping was impending lung collapse.

Shit, he was starting to really feel the effects of this fuckup.

Gavin shook out a breath, beginning to actually feel the damage to his body. It fuckin _burned_. He felt like he'd been fuckin _suckerpunched_ in his chest, and the thrum of pain that beat in time with his rapid heartbeat wasn't helping in calming Gavin down and thinking rationally.

Shit.

_Shit _, this wasn't good.__

__Gavin was barely good with managing day to day anxieties, much less being fuckin _shot_._ _

__Out of nowhere, he suddenly really wanted Tina there._ _

__R's hand clutching his shoulder wasn't helping either._ _

__"R, can you not rip my arm off, I got enough goin on," he gritted out, barely attempting to speak over his shoulder. R's hand tightened._ _

__"Just--shut up, don't do anything you don't need to do, just--stop, stop talking."_ _

__Gavin may have been rapidly approaching a panic, but he could still hear the absolute freakout in R's voice._ _

__That was different._ _

__He felt R slap something over his chest and hold it there._ _

__R leaned over him suddenly._ _

__"There's someone on the way, Gavin, they'll be here any minute," he said, voice outrageously human. Were Gavin not focused on other matters at hand, he might think R was panicking, too._ _

__Gavin had this wonderful loophole for resetting a panic. R was panicking right there with him, for some fuckin reason. But when someone _else_ was panicking, Gavin's mind always seemed to reroute, no matter the situation. Deflect, and calm the other person._ _

__Gavin turned his head to look back to R, who looked like he was dying too, and struggling to hide it._ _

__He reached behind him and touched the back of his hand to R's shoulder._ _

__"Don't freak out. This-- _ **fuck**_ , this is right, you're doing everything right, R," he said, cut short by a bolt of pain from his twisting. R turned his wide eyes away from the road and back to Gavin, panic thinly veiled despite R's attempts to remain appearing calm. Gavin's eyes flickered down to R's nose. Even his nostrils were flared and his jaw clenched. He chuckled. Maybe because of the high stress or because of god knows what, but--wow, how fuckin human._ _

__He swore R got more human every day._ _

__Eventually, he might even forget R was made of wires._ _

__R stared, eyes wide and lips thin. He shook his head absently, directing his attention back to Gavin's front._ _

__"I'd called an ambulance, they should be here any second," he said, voice sounding like he was farther away than he actually was. His fingers still gripped Gavin's shoulder._ _

__As sirens started to become audible, Gavin found he didn't mind it as much as he had a couple minutes ago._ _

__He felt R squeeze again and breathe out air he probably hadn't been aware he'd been holding. He tapped R's shoulder again in some weak attempt at reassurance._ _

__"You did everything right. It's not as dramatic as movies," he said, trying to sound as calm as possible when you had a hole in your chest. "It just hurts like a bitch. 's not the first time, 's not the last, 's not fatal--we're fine."_ _

__R was either ignoring him completely or just trying to act like he was. Or he was still panicking and trying not to show it. Either one._ _

__"...It will be if your lung collapses and tension pheumothorax takes place."_ _

__Gavin rolled his eyes._ _

__"Yep, thank you," he said gruffly._ _

__R slid his eyes down to look at him again._ _

__**SC4N,,N1NG... 100% C OM PL ,3TE** _ _

__**CH ,4NCE O,F S,URVIV4L: 84%** _ _

__R felt his shoulders fall in relief. The knot in his chest and stomach unraveled. They were okay. He'd stopped the suction. Gavin was alright. He felt himself fully breathe._ _

__He'd done everything right._ _

__He'd fixed it._ _

__His eyes darted up to see paramedics rushing towards them, and he looked back to Gavin, who was still lying there and focusing on not bleeding out and breathing._ _

__He felt himself smile, and ran the hand he'd been squeezing Gavin to death with down the detective's arm for reasons unknown to him. But for once, he didn't care to analyze it and figure it out. It felt good to him. Reassuring. Gavin rolled his eyes to meet R's, and bounced his eyebrows before looking back ahead of him._ _

__Gavin would be fine._ _

__They'd both be fine._ _


End file.
